Cat Got Your Tongue?
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Tobi One-shot, setting: after Chapter 4 of "Save Me from This Eternal Misery"; the second story in my Akatsuki Love Series. (The 1st being "Immune To A Siren's Cry"). A few weeks ago Tobi found a little kitten, he decided to take it home. Pets aren't allowed at the HQ so he's been hiding her from everyone. Only Umi, Riku, and Kisame know about little Etsuko.


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters but I DO own Umi Musume, Riku, Etsuko(kitten) and Yuki Matsuoka._**

**_This is a Tobi One-shot Time setting is after Chapter 4 of Save Me from This Eternal Misery. Title makes it obvious about the pairing but don't get ahead of me here._**

**_REALLY late for V-Day but yeah.._**

* * *

**3****rd**** person:**

Tobi had just gotten back from going to the store. Kisame was busy so he told Tobi he would give him $10 to go to the store to get Umi some chocolates for Valentine's Day; since Tobi didn't have anything better to do he agreed and went to get the chocolates for Kisame. While at the store Tobi had also gotten some candy for himself; mostly lollypops but other sweets too.

Tobi dropped off his candy in his room petting Etsuko who was asleep on his bed. Upon feeling his hand touch her head the small kitten looked up at him and mewed quietly. Tobi smiled to himself patting her head. The curious kitten walked over to the bag that Tobi had put on the bed and swatted it before nudging her nose against it.

"No, No Kitty, those are not for you. Kittens can't have sweets." Tobi said. The kitten meowed sadly. Tobi sighed and opened a lollypop and put it on the bed. "Fine, you can have this but don't eat anymore until Tobi gets back." He said putting the bag on his desk and taking Kisame's chocolates out. The kitten mewed happily and nudged the lolly-pop with her paw before licking it. Tobi left the room; closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tobi made his way to Kisame's room and knocked on the door. Kisame opened it and looked down at Tobi.

"Tobi got the-" Kisame suddenly put his hand over his mouth before whispering.

"Shh, Umi's asleep." He said taking the bag with the box of chocolates from the hyperactive man. Tobi looked at an imaginary watch.

"But it's…not sleep time." He said looking back up at Kisame.

"She's uh, taking a nap." He said with a light purple coming to his face.

"Oh." The dark haired man said before Kisame closed the door on him. Tobi went back to his room where he found Etsuko laying on his bed with candy wrappers around her tiny form. "Bad kitty! Tobi said not to eat any more candy." He scolded. Etsuko didn't move. "Kitty?" He poked her tummy and she mewed in pain. Tobi gasped. "Oh no! Is kitty sick?" He asked, panicked. "Tobi doesn't know what to do; he hardly knows what to do when he's sick!" He suddenly remembered that Yuki was a doctor. "Don't worry Etsuko, Tobi bring you to Dr. Yuki!" He said scooping up the kitten.

* * *

Yuki rubbed her temples, sighing at Tobi who had just brought a kitten into the clinic.

"Tobi, I'm not a vet, I don't know how to take care of animals. Since when did you have a kitten anyways?"

"Tobi brought her home months ago. Don't tell anyone about her she's a secret. And there's not much difference between vet and doctor! She's basically a tiny Yuki with fur, and claws, and sharp teeth, and kitty ears, and kitty whiskers, and-"

"_Tobi._" He stopped talking and looked at her. "I'll watch her for the day but I'm not sure what I could do for her. You said she ate a lot of candy; maybe she just has a stomachache. Come back to check on her later." Tobi frowned but left the room. Yuki sighed and looked at the kitten laying on one of the beds. She stoked her little head gently. The kitten looked up at her and mewed softly. "I'm sure you're fine just sleep, Tobi will be back to check on you later." Yuki pulled the curtains closed in case anyone walked in so they wouldn't see her.

* * *

About an hour later Yuki had to run to the store to get more bandages; they seemed to be running low. During that time Tobi snuck back into the clinic to check on Etsuko. He quietly tiptoed to the bed but froze when he heard a girl moan in pain. He tilted his head, '_Did Umi get hurt?' _he thought. He walked slowly to the bed where Etsuko was and pulled back the curtain and froze.

"Tobi-Senpai!" Tobi let out a yell as a blur of pink tackled him to the ground. He looked down at the pink thing hugging him and saw a girl with pink hair, cat ears looking back up at him. A _naked_ girl. Tobi looked straight up immediately and tensed. The girl rubbed her face against his neck her fuzzy ears tickling his chin under his mask. He suddenly heard her stomach make a noise and she moaned in pain. He glanced down and saw the girl's face twisted in pain.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked. She glanced up at him with her bright pink eyes.

"My tummy hurts." She whined. "Too much candy." Tobi raised his eyebrows even though she couldn't see his face.

"Candy?.. E-Etsuko?" She looked back up at him with a questioning look.

"Hm?" Tobi reached up and poked one of her ears; she pushed her head against his hand like a cat would.

"How?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I can change from a human to a cat." She said simply.

"So all this time… Etsuko was.. Etsuko saw.."

"Mhm." She said. "You're really cute Tobi-Senpai." He felt his cheeks heat up.

"U-Uh.." When he was alone in his room he often took his mask off. He never thought twice about taking it off in front of Etsuko since she was only a cat, or so he thought. Before Tobi could process what was happening, Etsuko reached up and took off his mask. He blinked looking at her while she smiled. She touched his face slightly. Tobi felt like he couldn't move, slightly due to the face he had a naked girl on him but also due to the fact he was curious about what she would do next. She watched him for a moment before quickly leaning down and kissing him. He felt his face heat up as his eyes widened. She pulled away and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it before repeating the process. She giggled at him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

**_Yay that's done! After this the story kinda continues slightly in the 5_****_th_****_ chapter of Save Me From This Eternal Misery my Hidan/OC story which is the sequel to Immune To A Siren's Cry my Kisame/OC story._**


End file.
